Memories
by kotmr
Summary: 100-1000 word drabble collection of randomness and different things that happen with the Yugioh characters. Different pairings in each chapter.
1. A Day at the Orphanage

Title: A Day at the Orphanage

Pairing: Hint of Bakura/Yami and Marik/Malik

Warnings: My first attempt at such a drabble?

Words: 100

* * *

Ryou giggled.

Marik smirked.

Yami tried his best not to laugh.

Bakura…was seething.

Snatching the picture up angrily, to tear it, another pale hand easily slipped the prized object from Bakura. The picture now safely in Ryou's hands, he giggled. "After Malik managed to snap this, you can't rip it."

"**Burn it**!"

A lethal glare was directed to Malik, before the other insane yami wrapped an arm protectively around Malik, arching an eyebrow daringly at Bakura.

The picture showed Yami trying to contain a hyper child that was tugging at Bakura's long hair, a bewildered look on Bakura was caught.

* * *

Yes, that was horrible.

Review?

And suggest a pairing with a prompt?


	2. Sweet Paradise?

Title: Sweet Paradise

Pairings: Very slight Marik/Malik, more like friends.

Warning: Overused idea. My horrible writing. 

Don't own ..sadly.

* * *

"How's life?"

"Unnecessary."

"Grouch. Explore now that you have your own body!"

The second speaker unwillingly got up and headed to the backyard for the neatly cut grass, the bright shining, sickeningly cheerful sun, the bittersweet scent of summer, the humidity, sleepless nights with the never ending heat, the—

"Wait!"

The first speaker rushed forward.

Too late.

The second speaker ran smack into the glass doors, and fell back, using the first speaker as a cushion.

Marik's eye twitched in anger. "Not…A…Word." He hissed.

Malik was too busy laughing to care about the threat, or being using as a cushion.

Second drabble. Both done on the same day.

Review please?

And/or suggest a pairing with a prompt?

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Visit Under the Stars

**Title: A Visit Under the Stars**

**Pairing: Isis x Bakura**

**Warnings: Egypt-Arc, first attempt at pairing**

**Don't own, sadly.**

_And..here you are, ThiefyBakura._

* * *

Sigh. "I know you're there."

Silence.

Then, "Saw this coming, did you?"

"Yes. Why might you be visiting me in my chambers at such an hour? If it's the Tauk you're after.."

"Now when did I say that?" A taunting smirk.

Blue narrowed at red. "I need not explain myself to a thief."

"Then this King _need not_ explain himself to a priestess."

"Bakura, what ar--"

Silence.

A deep chuckle, before the red cloak disappeared into the night, echoing;

"Didn't see that coming, did you?"

A tan hand raised to her lips, as the stars shone on the sky of Egypt.

* * *

_I gave it my best. . Hope you like._

_Always open to other pairings, or the same ones, but might need a prompt if you're able to provide one._

_Review, onegai?_


	4. Dinner is Served

**Title: Dinner is Served**

**Pairing: It is implied Bakura/Yami, implied Ryou/Malik if you use a microscope**

**Warnings: My bad writing at 12 in the afternoon**

**Words: Sorry, 132 this time**

* * *

Feburary 14th.

Crash. _**BANG**_.

"…What's going _on_ in there?"

"Bakura said he would cook dinner." A delighted smile.

"My yami said he would **cook dinner**." A horrified face.

"My Ra…do you know of Bakura's past experience in the kitchen?" An amused grin.

" No..? He said it'd be fine." Delighted smile to confused frown.

"_**Bakura!**_!" Horrified became even more horrified.

Door opened. Black smoke out. Coughing heard.

"Take out anybody?" Amused grin widened.

As they gathered outside the door to the kitchen, the mess was revealed.

Ryou stared, horrified at the state of his kitchen

Malik begun laughing.

Yami simply stared in the horror of it all.

Pale skin of the yami's was black from smoke, pot broken, water sizzled on the stove, food items everywhere.

In the middle of this, Bakura coughed.

* * *

_Not the best. x.x I just woke up and this idea that came up last night wouldn't leave me alone._

_As usual, please review?_

_And any pairing suggestions, anybody? _

_Over and out_


	5. Smiiiirrrrk

_This has to be the most randomest idea ever._

_But to me, Marik, who is said that have been created by Malik's anger, I say forget it. Marik lived in Egypt along with Atemu and Thief Bakura! _

_Or that could just be me being a fangirl..._

_Annyways, so don't flame me on this idea._

**Title: Smiiiirrrk**

**Pairing: PastMarik/Malik/Marik**

**Warning: Really hard to understand?**

* * *

"I'm home! Dinner will be ready soon, so just wait, Mariks."

Malik walked into the kitchen, set down the groceries, before he froze. Then, he slowly walked out.

In the living room sat Marik..and Marik. Only in different clothing.

"Um..don't mind me, but, **WHAT THE HELL?!**"

Smiiiirrrrk. "You see, hikari, I made a bet with myself...On who has better ways of seduction.."

Malik swallowed loudly. He wanted to meet Marik's past self, but not like this!

"Pleasure to meet you." A matching smiiiirrrrk.

As the two taller male backed him into the wall, Malik could only sum up this situation with two words.

**Oh shit.**

* * *

_Hope it was acceptable._

_Review please?_


	6. A Gentle Gesture

**Title: A Gentle Gesture**

**Pairing: None, kiddy Atemu and Akefia(Bakura)**

**Warning:** _Random moment from me, and there was so much more I had wanted to expand. Might when I find the time for it to become a fic, but have a drabble for now._

_LIke always, don't own_

* * *

_Gasp_. What was that? A Ka?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A child of his age.

They short silver hair, their head bowed, dirty and old clothing, blood was visible on the right side of his shirt, there were no wounds on his torso.

"_Are you okay?"_

The head snapped up, dark brown eyes alarmed.

_Gasp. _

Blood ran down the right side of the boy's face, as if it came from the eye, but there was evident tears mixed with the unhealthy flow of blood.

Tan arms wrapped around the shaking kid tightly, purple eyes concerned.

"_Don't cry.."_

Rich material wiped gently at the blood.

"_I'll be your fwiend.."_

* * *

_I know, that wasn't very good. _

_Any prompts of pairing suggestions for me to write?_

_Review please_


	7. Failed Operation

**Title: Failed Operation**

**Pairing: Marik/Malik/Past!Marik**

**Warning: A bit of swearing?**

**Words: 100**

_Don't own._

* * *

"No way."

"Awh. Are we scared?"

"Hell no!! Your idea is stupid! We can't toss him around like that!"

"So you are scared. Admit it, wuss."

Grrrrr. "FINE!! We'll do it!"

It had started with the past form of Marik taunting the darkness that he would be a much better lover for Malik. Then, suggesting that he would pretend to be Marik for a week, and prove that Malik would like him even more.

What they didn't know was a certain somebody had woken and was sitting on the stairs listening to the entire conversation.

Malik.

"I . Don't. Think. So…"

* * *

_Imagine the trouble those two getting into..-snicker-_

_Anyways, my and my twisted thoughts are acting up, so yeah._

_Review please?_

_And still open for suggested pairings!_


	8. Pretty

**Title**: Pretty

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing**: Slight Malik/Marik

**Warning**: Half naked-ness?

**Words**: 100

_Don't own._

* * *

"..Who are you?"

…………………………

"…..Who..why..how..oh my Ra."

Malik stared at the almost stranger standing outside his bathroom, dusty blond hair past their shoulders, small towel on their shoulder, larger towel around their lower half of the body, smooth silky hair dripping water, a well-toned chest that he recognized too well.

"This is why I don't come out before drying my hair." The identical pair of dark violet eyes rolled.

"But..but..that.."

"You were complaining I take too long in the bathroom. This is the response I get?" They scoffed lightly before turning back into the bathroom.

.............

A giggle.

"You look pretty."

* * *

_Yeah, I've been writing a lot of Marik/Malik lately. I don't know why. But it's the pairing that pops in my head first. Guess it's easiest for me._

_Review, onegai?_

_And suggestions for the next pairing's good too._


	9. A Gift and Advice

**Title**: A Gift and Advice

**Words**: 146

**Pairings**: None

Characters: Marik and young Thief Bakura

**Summary**: In ancient Egypt, in a small but busy market, our young assassin in training takes a stroll..only to spot something, somebody crouched in the corner.

* * *

"What are you doing there, kid..?"

The addressed kid, no older than 7, raised his brown eyes to look at the teen.

The teen stared, and then walked away.

The child ducked his head again. Hearing the departing footsteps he could only choke back a sob, holding his eyes tight together, where a condemning scar over his eye would forever represent him.

The tanned blond returned while the child rubbed at his eyes. "Hey now, missed me that much?" They crouched down, and in his hand an apple it was, extended in offering.

"……."

"Don't look at me with those wide eyes. Take it."

The apple was out of his hand before you could blink.

"Woah. Those are pretty quick hands you got."

The teen paused in thought while the child ignored him, too busy with the source of food.

"Ever thought about being a thief?"

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I updated. But here we are!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review please?


	10. Graduation

**Title**: Graduation

**Words**: 220

**Characters**: Thief Bakura, Marik

**Summary**: After suggesting to the seven year old an occupation, life still has to move on.

_This is a sequel to 'A Gift and Advice'. You might want to read it, it's just the previous chapter. But I think you don't have to if you really hate it that much._

* * *

"No. Not good enough." The eighteen year old shook his head, his tanned hand gripping tightly onto the wrist of the younger boy, now ten.

Then ten year old scowled. He definitely looked older than ten. He yanked his hand away.

"Try again." A smirk crossed the eighteen year olds face as they patted where his wallet was held teasingly.

A dark scowl crossed the child's, who denies to be child, face.

Violet eyes opened, and Marik shook his head. That..had been some time ago. Reminiscing wasn't like him. The kid ran away one night when they reached twelve.

He half noticed a figure in a brown tattered cloak walk past him, their cloak hitting the side of him, barely noticeable. .

Marik rolled his eyes, hand falling to his sides, before reaching into his pocket.

Nothing.

He blinked, stopping in his tracks and checked the other pocket.

Nothing.

"Son of a…!" He didn't finish before turning and running the direction the thief earlier had taken.

He reached the small sand walls of the city, scowling, glancing around.

There, leaning against the wall, was a familiar face. A 'T' scar over their eye, tanned, tall, and finally, very recognizable silver hair.

In a raised hand, he was spinning a pouch of coins he just stole.

"Who's not good enough now?"

* * *

Review please?

And suggest a pairing if you want!

Thank-you for reading!


	11. Consequences

**Title**: Consequences

**Words**: 197

**Characters**: Thief King Bakura, High Priest Seth

**Summary**: The pharaoh murdered..someone would have to pay a price.

**Warning**: May be extremely confusing. Contains my failed attempt to be mean.

* * *

The unhealthy crack rang loudly.

_I could barely hear it over myself._

_But, I heard the voice clearly._

_Laughing. Mocking. Relishing in my pain._

"Oh, did that hurt, little thief rat? Good. There's more where it came from."

Another crack.

_My throat hurts. Am I screaming?_

"Pathetic."

_I was vaguely aware that I was not longer chained to the dungeon walls._

_My prized red cloak. A bloody mess on the ground._

_Like it's owner. _

_Every inch of me screamed in pain. I couldn't move. Not an inch._

_Not move my hand. My finger. My arm. _

_I hardly had the strength to choke on my own blood._

"Worthless street rat, be thankful I'm here with you for your last few moments of life."

_But he turned. I'm not dead. He turned. _

_His cold blue eyes no longer burned into me. Royal priest robes, drenched in blood. Hazelnut color hair no longer in view._

He left.

_What..is this?_

_Why?_

In the last few moments of the infamous Thief King's life, he wondered why there was a thundering pain in his chest..

_Why… _

* * *

_I gave it my best, thank-you, yami-san, for the pairing idea! _

_And please review? It keeps me going and you can suggest a pairing and I'll see if I can write it?_

Please and thank-you!


	12. Lick

Title: Lick

Warning: Suggestive-ness? Not too foul for language. Wow.

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.

A wet pink-red muscle slowly licked at what was in front of him, then pulled away as violet eyes watch the substance drip the top and slowly down. Reaching over slightly again, he licked it up before it would drip elsewhere.

"Mmm.."

Circling the weeping item with his tongue, he let his mouth wrap around it, then let his head bob, quiet sounds coming from his mouth each time as his head went down. After a while, he pulled away and licked at his lips.

"Stop that."

"Hmhmhmm..no."

"Ra..Marik..I said stop."

Marik returned to his previous actions, putting his mouth around it easily, then wrapped his tongue around it, licking it some. Humming quietly in bliss, he grazed his teeth against it, feeling more substance slip into his mouth.

"MARIK!"

Now the substance that had been in his mouth was all over his face. Still the darker half lickedhis lips, and the substance that slowly drip from his face down his chin.

Yet, his hikari stood and stomped his foot. "Ra damnit, Marik!"

"Hey, your own fault." The yami stood too, pulling the cone from his face, licking up as more stuff fell to his lips.

"You made me waste a perfectly good ice-cream cone by your immature actions!"

"Awww, immautre, hikari? You wound me." Marik brushes away the remains of Malik's ice-cream that they had thrown in his face, licking his own.

"Gimme yours!"

"Hmm..no."


	13. Speech

Title: Speech

Warnings: High-Priest Marik's Point of View. Lots and lots of swearing. Character death. Angst

Explanation: This is based of the roleplay happeneing right now on Facebook. So don't feel bad if you don't understand well. Because it's normal. But I'll explain this situation briefly. Atem has a disguise, which is letting his hair all down, going by the name of Meta and one day ran into Marik, who is the High-Priest of Pharaoh Bakura. Yes, that make Atem king of thieves. Meta and Marik got into a rather intimate relationship that neither of them were sure where it was going. Marik does not know that Meta is actually their enemy, Atem.

* * *

It was just another day away from the palace. Seeing I get the outside patrol, which leaves the safer patrol to Malik, it gives me a partial peace at mind to know that he'll be alright. My brother's really all I got. Though it's still my duty to care for the pharaoh no matter what happens to Malik..I doubt I'd do a good job at it. The Gods had condemned to a life silence. To be alone, I'm surprised they let me keep Malik.

But now they're taking him away again. Malik has a girlfriend. Ana. Ana. Ana. It's all he fucking talks about nowadays. Her. Her. Her. What about me? He would come over every other day to bug me, but now I rarely see him. Barely even once a week. The Gods hate me.

'Screw the Gods', huh? Meta said those words the other night. Rambled stuff about that I was wrong, that it was the Gods who had condemned me to such a life. To 'screw' them, that ...He..would stay by me. Heh. And that if the Gods were really at work, to strike him down. Stupid child..Stupid Meta.

But..He's my stupid Meta.

"Ah.." Well fuck. I pulled my horse to slow down. I went way too fucking far because I was thinking. Fucking great. Now it's going to take me even longer to get back. Cursing out whatever came to mind; I turned my horse around to head in a different direction, ignoring the incoming horse sounds. Who cares about some random travelling person. All I know if I'm going to fucking late in returning, which means less time to possibly talk to Malik. Fucking s-

"Ah-ah~ who knew the high priest had such a dirty mouth. Very very improper~" Laughter. Fucking. Amused. Laughter. Who the fuck..

"You." Tch! It was vermin who calls himself the 'King' of thieves. While they're merely just a spoiled brat.

"Aww, you know my name. Why don't you address me by it, Marik?" He's smiling. That fucking son of piss was smiling. Oh, the urge to to tug him from that horse and smack that smile of his I

"I don't need to call you people by your names. Or it's all be 'the shit below dirt'. What do you want, pest, a one way to Ammut?" Turning my horse to face Atem, I discreetly pulled out a long knife from the sheath at my side.

Blinking and tilting his head at me(such ridiculous actions, what is he, four?), he opens his stupdi mouth and repeats what I said. "The shit below dirt? That's a really long name.." Must. Not. Stab. His. Mouth. Shut. "Atem is much more easier. Or King! I'd like that too." Oh, fuck it.

Watching his nearly fall over because I threw that knife at him was much more enjoyable than I thought. It shut him up, for the most part. "Now that wasn't very nice.." Oh for Ra's sake, can he not fucking shut up for one fucking mome— "All I wanted was a peaceful talk!" He cut my train of thou-

What the fuck. Why the fuck is he pouting at me.

"Peaceful talk." Scoffing at him because that suggestion is load of bull, I unattached the spear that was on my horse. "Come a bit closer and I'll show you peaceful talk."

Pout. Again, with that stupid pouting! "That thing would hurt my poor horse. Let's have our..talk our feet?"

"Whatever." Only after he got off his horse, did I slide off mine. How would I to know if he was just lying like he thief he is to get me on my feet and use his horse as an advantage? Not that it'd matter too much.

I held the spear with one hand, the other hand was by my side as I watched this small thief back away, moving his horse to somewhere safe. He's just using it to put distance. Hn. Not that it matters. Cutting that distance would be the first thing to do. Whether he was ready or not.

"Hey, hey, woah! Why are you running at me already!" And he runs away.

"Don't turn this into a pathetic game of chase!"

"Awww! But your face is really scaarryyy!"

WHAT! Why that.. He's going to be minced meat.

"Hey, you know? I just realized we're pretty similar. You hide yourself behind a cold mask, and I hide behind a smiling one. We're stubborn as hell too!" The kid was like some..demon. He jumped around and dodged my daggers like he was performing with his jumping skills. And he's Radamned smiling. I didn't fail the notice the knives he pulled out. But I stopped him with the spear. Stil, he was able to dodge the attacks. This..is irritating.

Hmn. Similar? Him and me? Never. "Keh! Rid yourself of delusional thoughts and go back to your petty little group. " Dodging the two daggers thrown with ease, I happened to notice that he was leaning to his right side. Probably hurt from the heist he was at. Serves him right.

"Not like you're much better, priest. Malik, your brother. That's all you have, oh, and that kid, Meta, wasn't it?" Atem stood on his heels, leaning his torso and head forward. "Right? Poor lonely thing."

I saw red at that point. Lashing out, with a hand, a grabbed his wrist roughly tugging him over, and rammed my spear through his chest. I pulled it out, and did it again in a different area. "You're not even worthy to utter their names." I barely heard myself, but I sounded pretty damn serious and pissed off.

He seemed shocked, but I don't find this shocking at all. This kid can't fight well up close. Releasing my grip on his wrist, I shoved him off my spear and onto desert sand. His shirt and hand were starting to seem just like the same color as his cloak. I took a step over and sat down to watch, sitting beside the dying thief. "Be grateful that I didn't capture you and bring you back to the palace. It'll be years of fun of games in the dungeons." I didn't need to see my reflection to know I was smirking darkly. But it was gone..as he..smiled at me. What..! He's dying, I'm mocking him and he's smiling! This kid has some serious mental issues..probably runs in his family, tch!

He opens his mouth to speak, and at this point, I really wish he would just to Ammut already. "I'm..glad it was you who killed..me."

...what?

I scowled. "Glad? I'm glad that you're dying in pain, but keep your trap shut." I snapped back at him. Ridiculous kid and was probably dropped repeatedly on his head. Or someone grabbed him and hit him on the head a lot. I would, the kid is fucking annoying.

He's still smiling. Son of a..and what the fuck. He's..playing with his hair. Seriously. He's about to die and those were his last words and action. Not something I would expect from the so called King of Thieves. I don't know what in Ra's name he was doing, but one thing I knew was, he's going to die. In less than a minute and playing with his hair isn't going to save him.

Rolling my eyes, I get to feet. "You're ridiculous and boring to watch. Now I really wish I had dragged you back to the palace."

"...ta.."

I blinked and looked down. Fucking Ra, he was going to die and still he's yapping away. Thankfully not as much as earlier. In mild irritation, I sit down again, but stared at what he did with his hair. He was..tugging those horrendous spikes of 'hair' down.

And..he seemed really familar.

He coughed out blood when he tried to speak again, and I could only try to work out what he was saying by the way he mouthed it. Why I'm bothering to, I'm not all too sure. I scowled, unable to really work out what he was saying. Did I just wish he could speak again? Tch. I still stared, and tried to work it out. "I...you...?" Marik scowled. "I can't fucking read lip!"

He sighed. Fucking kid **sighed** at me. Like **I **was the incompetent one here. Then, he closed his eyes on me, parting his bloody lips(literally) and tried to speak again. "...ta."

"...You're only saying one syllable of the word, dumbass. I don't fucking understand you," No, I'm not happy. Was that not obvious?

I watched as he opened his eyes, and closed them again, smiling that irritating smile of his. This time, I heard what he said.

"..S..et..." His cousin. Of course his cousin. That..seemed to be his last breath. Finally. I thought he'd never die, laying there continues to fucking bleed.

Right. Taking him back to make sure everyone knows he's dead. And to piss off his cousin and thieves. This should be fun. Lifting his head up first to make the body sit, more of his hair that was soaked in blood(because that idiot was using his blood to comb it down).

...Wait.

Swiping my hand over the thief's wound, I found one of our items, Tugging it from him, I casted it aside, towards my horse. Now my hand was bloody too, but whatever. I reached up and combed the rest of his hair down slowly. This..is going to take a bit.

"..Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Fuck! "Fucking shit! Radamned son of Set! Damn all the fucking gods and fuck!"

Catching my breath, I shook my head. Ra knows how long I cursed out loud. It didn't matter, nobody was here to hear me.

"Meta...Ta. That's what you were trying to say. Fuck it! Fuck! How the fuck! How the fuck was I suppose to know you're that stupid King of Thieves? I thought something was wrong, but not this. Fuck! Meta...Atem...Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." I shook the corpse a bit, then set it down, putting a hand to my head. Fuck, what didn't I notice it sooner? Meta..was Atem spelled backwards. Such a fucking glaring obvious clue and I missed it!

[Ridding of POV]

Marik sat there for the longest time, but in the middle of it, he had picked the small broken body of a boy that was a great friend, the best listener, perhaps sometimes lover and his greatest enemy. It seemed, there was not only one broken soul in the midst. Even from far away, as the wind picked up, blowing sand around, the sight of Marik holding Atem to himself was clear. And as the dead does not wake or move, it left only one person that could be shaking at this moment.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..Meta..fucking Ra..I told you not to get close to me..I told you, I told you. But no..screw the gods..this is what you get for screwing the gods!" Marik didn't pull away from the tight hold he had on the body, his head tilted down and placed on their slack shoulder. "You idiot, idiot, fucking idiot!"

Marik shook his head bit on the shoulder. "I get it now..your second message." He murmured quietly to the unresponsive child in his arms. "Fuck..fuck...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" He didn't know what there was he could say. Nothing he could say would bring this life back. This life that he took.

Finally stopping his chant of 'fuck', he shuddered just a bit, bringing the boy even closer to himself. "I..love you too...so..will you wake up now..?" He said falling silent for a few seconds. Laughter was the next thing to be heard. Dry, pained laughter. "Fuck..I love you Meta..fuckfuckfuck.." Coughing a bit, and one would wonder what he had choked on, perhaps his own words? Or overwhelming guilt for what he has done.

This was a right thing to do, part of Marik's brain would say. Atem was the King of Thieves, a constant pest to pharaoh and the safety of Egypt. Killing him would solve a lot of problems. Then hunting down the rest of his little group shouldn't be too hard, as from information say, this boy in his arms was the key to keeping the group together. Now gone, they would probably go their own ways.

Refusing to let the body go, he sat there, in the sand, with the child's blood all over him. He would never be able to wash this mark off. But perhaps, when he goes to the afterlife and finds Atem, he would forgive Marik and rid him of the guilt he carried.

"Just say something...one more word.."

* * *

Thank-you for reading! I-I promise the next one is Tendershipping. D:


	14. Cooking 101

Title: Cooking 101

Warning: HORRIBLE FIC. FFFFFFFFFF.

* * *

"..So it's like this."

"Uhm..A bit..kind of like this..more."

"…This."

"No, no..This."

"This?"

"Yes..! Very good!"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying.."

"Whatever.."

"Next, you put this..in..and slowly, the other one.."

"..Uh-huh. This. And this."

"Not that fast!" Groan.

"..."

"..Let me help.."

"I can manage on my own. Not like it's a Radamned puzzle."

" If you say so.."

"I'm doing it. So Why are you complaining, yadonushi."

"I'm just being careful. This is after all your fi-NO! BAKURA, NOT THAT!"

...

Once the smoke had cleared out thanks to the windows that were immediately pushed open, Ryou coughed, rubbing his eyes as they were slightly watery from the smoke. Looking to the very ruined items of the cake and oven, Ryou rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, holding back laughter as most of the small explosion had occurred in front of them.

"Let's..Go with cooking ramen next time instead.. Hah..…"

* * *

T-thanks for reading this horrible fic.


	15. Food, food, food

Title: Food, food, food.

Warning:…Stupidity?

* * *

"Hey, pharaoh. That's enough."

"Fuck you, thief, I can do what I want."

"I don't want to see you end up fat."

Yami jolted in where he sat, scowling as he turned his head back to face the pain in his ass. "I will not end up fat, shut your mouth!"

"You will if you don't shut yours." Bakura lounged on the couch, laying there and watching the past pharaoh amusedly. "Then you won't fit into your clothes. So you'll be forced to throw out all that leather and wear sport pants cause your ass is too big."

"THIEF!" Yami grabs a can of Coke and throws it at Bakura, who catches it.

"Hey, thanks. Maybe you'll get to be as tall as Kaiba. Only he grows vertically and you'll grow horizontally."

More throwing. Bags of chips, packets of chocolate, more chips, crackers, candy, coke.

Catching them one by one and setting them down on the couch that he's laying on, he opening a bag of chips casually as the other had nothing left to throw. "Get me a beer, would you, dear?"

"Arrrrghhhhh! I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too."

* * *

As always, thank-you for reading! Suggestion for pairing and prompts and reviews would be loved.


	16. Little by Little

Title: Little by Little

Warning: Sadness? Hints of self-harm if you squint, character death and..slightly AU.

* * *

Little by little,

I see your smile diminish as your friends leave.

One by one.

Little by little,

I see your sorrow devour you.

Bit by bit.

Little by little,

I watch to try to struggle in the rough path of life.

Step after step.

Little by little,

I see happiness return to your face as she stands by your side.

Day after day.

Little by little,

I watch the steady life of my life, love, aibou.

Smiles to frowns.

Little by little,

I watch them leave you again, aibou,

Tears to blood.

Little by little,

I watch as you lie in bed alone. .

"..Mou…hitori no boku..?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"..I ..miss you…I…nearly forgot you were here…"

"I miss you too, aibou. Don't cry. I will always be here for you."

"I-I should have l-let you go..to the afterlife, but I was s-selfish and—"

"Shhh…Aibou..it's alright.."

The spirit places their hand onto of Yuugi's crinkled one.

"I will come to join you in the afterlife, I promise."

With a faint smile and tearful eyes, a final breath released.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Review, or something, please? Suggest pairings?


	17. Cooking 102

Title: Cooking 102

Pairing: None.

Warning: Silly-ness.

* * *

**Necessities**:

One Albino Chef

One Beginner's Cookbook

Half a dozen eggs

Pan

Stove

One Medium Bowl

Looking through the camera lens, is a kitchen. A clean kitchen. And a narrating voice will be heard.

"Throw one albino chef into a kitchen, remember that you bring a Beginner's Cookbok with you. Out of the fridge you then need to pull out half a dozen of eggs out. You won't be needing all of it, but take all of the eggs. Taking a medium sized bowl out, he'll crack three eggs into the bowl."

CRACK.

"...not including ones that are completely broken. He'll soon successfully crack thr-Kura!"

"What! It's not my fault the Ra damned egg broke in my hand! And the damn bowl fell by it-Ra-damned-self!"

"But that's the second dozen of eggs!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

* * *

I hope it's better than the Cooking 101~! Review~?


End file.
